


Hunt

by Readerstories



Series: Castiel x reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I really love your blog <3 and was wondering if you'd do a Cas x reader where reader goes on a hunt and gets hurt, but hides it from Cas because she's scared he'll be angry, but he finds out and isn't angry, he heals her and they cuddle and fluff... Sorry if it's too long, I'm just in the mood for fluff! :) thanks and keep up the good writing (your English is better than most peoples in my English class :p )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

Honestly the hunt should have been pretty routine. A small vamp nest with just three, unexperienced vampires to kill. It had been pretty normal for the first two; one you had stabbed with a needle filled with dead man’s blood and chopped the head of, the second you had attacked from behind before he even noticed you were there. The third had been a different story however. He had a hunting knife, which was very unusual. Most vampires just used their teeth, which was as sharp if not sharper than any blade. You guessed he had grown up needing to defend himself, and that the knife had been his best option. If he hadn’t been a vampire for long like you suspected, he probably hadn’t rid himself of the habit of using it. You smiled creepily at him, thinking this was going to be easy. It was not. The bastard was really good. You thought he was going to be not that good with it and then go over to his natural (or supernatural) urges and just go for it with the teeth.

It hadn’t happened. He put up a hell of a fight, even if he only had his knife against your machete. It had taken some time, but finally you had been able to take the head of the sucker. But it had cost you though. You had several small and medium cuts on your arms an torso. The worst though was the one on your left thigh, which was pretty deep and reached almost down to the knee. You know it needed stiches, but it wasn’t that bad that you wouldn’t be able to do it yourself. You were glad, or even though you hated doing stitches, at least you wouldn’t need to come up with a reason for why you had the wounds. You had no energy and were in no mood to try to explain to a nurse or doctor how you had gotten them without mention the word vampire or beheading. With a groan you limp to your car, and head for your motel room, where you had a hot date with a needle and some whiskey.

Since it was morning by the time you got to the motel, there were already some people out. Most of them were early workers and joggers, plus the additional drunks on their way home from the bar, and a few homeless people. You managed to get to your room unseen and were glad you had been smart enough to rent the room for a few more days. You really needed to get some sleep; you planned to sleep for at least two days before moving to next case. Maybe a few more, if your pulsing leg was any indicator. You undressed, took a look at the cuts, bandaged the ones that needed it, and stitched your leg up before bandaging that too. By the time you were finished, about a quarter of the bottle were empty. After that you grabbed the shower tape, covered your bandages and went to take a long and hot shower.

When you came out of the bathroom, dressed in your pyjamas, you almost jumped into the ceiling when you took away the towel you had been drying your hair and face with. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, watching you closely.

“Damn it Cas, you scared me. Almost gave me a heart attack you bastard.” You threw your towel at him; he just took a step to the side to avoid being hit.

“It was not my attention to do so, I apologise.” You shake your head at him and walk over to the bed, trying to put as little weight as possible on your left leg and not limp too much. You sit down and are about to say something when Castiel interrupts you.

“You are hurt”, he says and tilts his head. You give him a deadpan look.

“Yeah, no shit. It happens when hunting sometimes you know. Give me a few days and they will be mostly gone by then.” You make a move to lie down, but before you are able to, Castiel has appered beside you and rip open your right pants leg.

“Hey, you motherfucker, those were my favourite!!”  Castiel ignores you and look closer at the bandage, and rips that of too. You hiss, he isn’t exactly being gentle. He pokes at the wound, and you let out some very colourful swears.

“This will not heal in a couple of days.” Castiel states.

“Yeah, I fucking know. Now let go of my leg please.” You try to shake it loose of his grip, but to no avail. Angel powers can be really annoying, you think to yourself. Castiel stares at the wound a little longer, which now have started to bleed slightly. After a while you start to get impatient and start wriggling your leg. Castiel stops you by laying a hand on the cut, and before you can really process what’s going on, you feel a light tingle, and when Castiel removes his hand your wounds are healed. He lets go of your leg and you start to investigate your skin were it was cut, and you all you find is smooth skin, not a single scar.

“Thank you.” You start to get ready to lie down under the covers, but you are yet again stopped by Castiel hand on your leg.

“You could have asked.” He says. You shrug and lay down to sleep. You hear some rustling behind you, and shoes being dropped behind you. You feel Castiel slipping into the bed with you and hugging you from behind. A light kiss is placed on the back of your neck.

“You are one of the most stubborn humans I know”, he says into your hair. You laugh.

“What about the Winchester then?” you ask him. You feel him smile.

“Well, they are the worst yes, but you are pretty close. No go to sleep, you need it.” You turn around in his arms and cuddle even closer.

“Mm, night’ Cas.”

“Goodnight, sleep well.” He places a kiss on your forehead before you slip into a calm sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
